Fudge: Mostly sweet with a few nuts
by MunchingHippo.WritingMonkey
Summary: Ever wondered where all the relatives of Bruce Wayne are? How come he doesn't have to suffer the presence of a nosy aunt or a nagging grandpa? So feeling a little wicked I gave him a very quirky, annoying 70 year old aunt, who happens to still own the Wayne property. Now she will pass on the property to him under one condition: Only if Bruce Wayne gets MARRIED! BMWW, Of course.


**Fudge: Mostly sweet with a few nuts.**

**Summary:**

Ever wondered where all the relatives of Bruce Wayne are? How come he doesn't have to suffer the presence of a nosy aunt or a boastful, egoistic uncle or an ever-nagging grandma? So I was feeling a little wicked and gave him a very quirky, annoying 70 year old aunt, who by the way happens to still own the Wayne property. Now she will pass on the property to him only under one condition: If and only if Bruce Wayne gets married! BMWW, of course.

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Justice League or any of the characters. I do not make any money out of this. **

**AN: **During my research on the Wayne family, I found that there were in fact some versions where a relative or two were included. Also the Wayne family history is a story in itself. My fanfic is not based on any of them.

Btw, I was reading my first fic all over again and I realised it's as if a monkey's written it..horrible 'silly mistakes'! I hope this is better. **Please review.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

Family. A very important part of every individual's life.

Nowadays, most of the modern families are nuclear. Usually they consist of parents and their children. While families are related to each other by blood they are also related by experiences, memories and a common feeling called 'love'.

And I don't mean to be all fairytale-like here...there are surely some misunderstandings, bitterness and bad experiences among families. But they still remain a family.

Sometimes we love them and sometimes we love to hate them.

Relatives. They are the extended family.

Uncles, aunts, grandparents, great aunts, cousins, niece, maternal and paternal and one could go on & on.

They are like the free goodies that come along with the important people of our family. While we look forward to spending time with some of these relatives, others are just pain in the...ahem.

How is that nosy i-wanna-know-all-gossip aunt of yours doing? And has that cousin, who obliviously thinks he is better than you stopped showing off yet?

But then you look back to those special 'all family' vacations spent together and then they don't seem so bad, do they?

May be that is why they say; "Families are like fudge- mostly sweet with a few nuts. "

**Bruce Wayne**, billionaire playboy of Gotham had however lost his family at an early age. Parents tragically shot and killed. No siblings. And therefore an orphan, he grew with a void in his life.

The ancestors of the Wayne family had settled in Gotham in around 1950's. Their modest fortune grew over the time, making them one of the rich and wealthy of Gotham and the founders of Wayne Enterprises. The family in turn contributed towards the development of the city. And generation after generation the Wayne legacy grew eventually shaping into the now, Wayne Corp.

The same can't be said for the family members though.

With the death of Thomas and Martha Wayne, the only member now left was Bruce. Well there was also this aunt. Elder sister of Thomas Wayne. Her name I think was Agnus or Amanda. Or was it Agatha ... oh yes, Miss. Agatha Wayne.

A fiery, independent woman she was, someone not to be trifled with. The young lady, a doctor by profession, had a streak of a rebel in her.

It is said that once, on her trip to the deep forests of Africa she fell in love with a chief of a tribe, a Mr. Zoolingapoolinga.

So then, married to him she came back as Mrs. Zoolingapoolinga, dressed in colourful feathers, marked with paint all over her face and also her husband with her.

But when she found that the so called modern society as well as her mother could never accept and respect her love, she decided she might as well settle in the tribal village where she would be accepted and her expertise in medicine more needed. Much against the wishes of her parents she went back to Africa never looking back to her city life ever again.

That was the last anyone had heard of Agatha.

Although Alfred says she had secretly visited once..when her nephew Bruce was born. But after that, even he had no idea of her whereabouts. After the death of Bruce's parents, Alfred tried to find her only to learn that she was no more.

Bruce has no recollection of her though. For him his family ended with his parents. And now he was Gotham's Dark Knight, a vigilante. Looking over the families of Gotham, keeping them safe. Besides he tried to console himself however little he could by thinking of Alfred his surrogate father, his adopted sons Tim and Dick, and close friends of justice league as family. Not that he would ever admit to them.

And so, while Batman was keeping busy in a world of his own, fighting crime, cleaning the streets of Gotham, aiding the justice league and being as grumpy as possible he had no idea of the storm that was getting on a airplane to Gotham which was about to turn his life upside down and hang him, just like a bat!

* * *

**AN: **So that's the beginning. Next Chapter: A surprise visitor! I am sure you already know where this is going. Hope you enjoy..**please review**..pretty please with an Oreo on the top :)


End file.
